Last Wednesday
by daniellesantino
Summary: "This isn't 10th grade. I could go out with anyone I want." replies Harvey casually, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She hits him playfully in the chest. He groans in feigned hurt. "We're talking about my parents here, Harvey. You had dinner with them – alone-without even telling their daughter." She points to herself.


"Your parents were absolutely nice."

She turns around, facing him, with her head inclined to the side. She looks confused; somehow, it humored him, seeing her like that. _The great Donna Paulsen, looking confused. He knows a few people who would pay thousands to see that._

She raises an eyebrow at him, urging to speak. _Immediately, of course_. Her eyes simply demanded an explanation. He leaves his seat and stands in front of his desk, placing his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Harvey…" She crosses her arms in front of her chest as she takes a few steps towards him. "What did you do to my parents behind my back?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her words. As a lawyer, he knows his way with people. In fact, he knows his way well. Her parents were no exception. However, she makes it seem like he had them murdered or had them made into fish food for great white sharks when in fact, he had actually been quite charming around them. He'd been quite a gentleman last Wednesday night.

"I took them to dinner."

She scoffs.

He had let them stay in his condo once, about four years ago, since their daughter had put up a _convincing_ performance that involved a rather dramatic monologue couple with an ample amount of tears. He had no choice but to agree, as their _talented _daughter told him that her parents wanted to stay with her for the holidays for a change since they always spent it with her older sister's family. Her place would be too crowded for the three of them and all the hotels in the area were all booked. That was when he came into the picture. Despite that they had stayed in his place for two weeks, he hasn't officially met them yet for he had to fly to California the day that they had arrived and they had left a day before the plane he was on landed on New York. And somehow, it came up to him that it's a fantastic idea to invite them to dinner two days ago.

"How could you even arrange anything without me knowing?" she asks, incredulously. He smirks. "I have my ways, even if you're the all-knowing Donna, I'm still Harvey Specter." She shook her head, laughing. "Come on, I drove upstate to invite them personally." She only looks at him in disbelief. "Well, I had Ray drive me there, which was almost the same thing."

"You're impossible." Her hands drop to her sides. He shrugs, with a triumphant smile playing on his lips. "I am who I am." She deposits herself on his couch and pats the spot next to her, inviting him to sit right next to her. A few moments later, the two of them were sitting with her head on his shoulder and her well-loved high heels lay discarded on the carpet.

"Spill."

"This isn't 10th grade. I could go out with anyone I want." replies Harvey casually, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She hits him playfully in the chest. He groans in feigned hurt. "We're talking about my parents here, Harvey. You had dinner with them – alone-without even telling their daughter." She points to herself.

He sees something in her eyes. Curiosity. He's not that sure, but there is something in there, as if an idea is waltzing inside her head but she doesn't want to tell him about it or she's not quite sure of it yet. He smiles to himself. She trusts her and he knows that for a fact, but something about him having dinner with her parents has stirred something within her and he's aware of it.

"I think there's nothing wrong about me having dinner with them since my official meeting with them is, in my opinion, four years over-due." She just nods, and scoots closer to him. Technically, they were in fact, "cuddling." But then it's already one in the morning and they're probably the only people left in the building. He places a soft kiss in her hair. A comfortable silence conquers his office and it made both of them more aware of the fact that they were still in his office in such a late hour.

He had settled to watching the New York skyline from the windows behind his desk when he voice breaks through the silence, asking, "So, how did it go?" She straightens up, her head leaving its position on his shoulder.

"I took them to Cipriani-"She raises an eyebrow at him again. "Wait, you took my mom and dad to Cipriani, but you've never had dinner with me there?" He doesn't say a word. She almost laughs at the sheepish look on his face. "Go on, tell me what happened." She pats him on the chest. "Everything went perfectly and I'm not trying to be funny when I said that." He looks down at her hand as she absent-mindedly toyed with the buttons of his dress shirt. "Your mom's just like you. She's a spectacular woman who apparently makes the best chicken parmesan. I would have never thought that I share a lot of things in common with your dad. I mean, you told me a few things, but talking to him personally made me know him better. And he kinda reminds me of my father in a sense."

She smiles at him and a strange feeling rises to her chest. She merely brushes it off. He takes her hands in his and he gives it a light squeeze. "My mother's my role model, hands down. And you know that Meryl only comes in as a close second. Oh god, if only you had watched even a single baseball game with my dad. He's even worse than you!" The two share a laugh as Donna glances at their intertwined hands.

"I guess I'll be spending more time with them. Maybe I'll watch a game with your dad live or take you mom to Broadway. Don't you think it's a good idea, especially if I'm planning to marry their daughter?"

As the words leave his lips, her eyes meet his.

She doesn't say a word for a while. Not a single one.

She swallows a lump in her throat.

And somehow, her lips had gone dry.

"Are you…proposing?" she finally musters enough courage to ask. His signature smirk appears on his lips. His eyes leave her as he points to his coat that he had hung on his chair hours ago. "There's a ring inside my pocket if you're saying yes." She bit her lip.

"Well, Mr. Specter, I guess I must see it first before I give you a definite answer and sign up for this ordeal." His eyes brighten up. It was a miracle that he managed to get a hold what he was feeling in that exact moment.

"Is that your way of saying _yes_?" he asks.

"I guess so." She seals her answer with a kiss.

_The End._

* * *

This was a pretty fun piece to write. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
